


Mit allen Schwierigkeiten

by Wayfarer (birdylion)



Series: Alles war gut: Romione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fighting and making up, Fluff, Wedding Planning, weddings are stressfull
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdylion/pseuds/Wayfarer
Summary: Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen im Fuchsbau sind voll im Gange, und Ron Weasley im Stress. Es ist, als wären sie wieder auf Hogwarts zur Prüfungszeit.





	Mit allen Schwierigkeiten

Ron saß auf der Bank im hinteren Teil des Gartens und schaute den Gnomen zu. Eigentlich wurde er zum Entgnomen geschickt, aber hier war der einzige ruhige Ort im Fuchsbau, das musste er nutzen. Machte doch nichts, wenn am Samstag doch noch ein paar Gnome übrig waren, da sollten sich die Gäste mal nicht beschweren. Würden sie sowieso nicht, vermutete er, aber Molly wollte alles perfekt haben, wenn er als vorletzter seiner Geschwister heiratete. Nur Charlie hatte noch nicht geheiratet, aber Ron bezweifelte, dass er es je tat, für ihn gab es nur Drachen.

Die Gnome waren lustige Geschöpfe. Nachdem Molly den Zwillingen verboten hatte, Ron Schimpfworte beizubringen, hatte Ron sie von den Gnomen gelernt, denen man das natürlich nicht verbieten konnte, oder die sich einfach nicht daran hielten. Nach dem Entgnomen waren sie immer eine Weile lang verwirrt und schmollten dann, aber zuletzt kamen sie doch wieder. Wenn er recht überlegte, vielleicht war es doch nicht so gut, wenn die Gäste von den Gnomen mit Schimpfwörtern bedacht würden. Er seufzte, vielleicht sollte er sich doch an die Arbeit machen. Dabei war Ruhe so ein seltenes Gut, wenn der Fuchsbau in Hochzeitsvorbereitungen steckte.

Endlich war der Garten entgnomt, gebissen wurde Ron dabei kein einziges Mal, so viel Übung hatte er darin. Ab Samstag würde seine Mutter es ihm nicht mehr auftragen können, da würde er nicht mehr hier wohnen, sondern mit Hermine zusammen seinen eigenen Hausstand begründen. Vorher hatten sie nicht zusammenziehen dürfen, da war Molly altmodisch. Es würde ein komisches Gefühl sein, nicht mehr hier zu wohnen. Bestimmt würden sie – alle Geschwister – sich oft zum Quidditchspielen hier treffen.

„Ron, bist du fertig?“, rief eine Stimme vom Fuchsbau, Molly. Keiner sonst machte solch ein Trara, eigentlich waren alle die Hochzeiten im Fuchsbau schon gewohnt.

„Ja, Mum, ich komme!“, rief er zurück und nahm sich noch einen kleinen Moment Zeit, um auf der anderen Seite der Gartenmauer den Gnomen zuzuschauen, wie sie verwirrt herumtorkelten.

Hermine hatte alles in die Hand genommen: Sie hatte das Datum vorgeschlagen – er hatte zugestimmt. Sie hatte die Einladungen geschrieben – er hatte unterschrieben. Sie hatte mit Molly den Ablauf geplant – er hatte zugestimmt. Jetzt war es allerdings Molly, die die Vorbereitungen koordinierte, wobei Hermine sie unterstützte. Sie konnte das gut, also planen, koordinieren und delegieren.

Ron betrat den Fuchsbau und wurde gleich nochmal von Molly rausgeschickt. „Kannst du mit Bill und George das große Zelt aufbauen? Danke“, sagte sie und er gehorchte.

Er fragte sich, wann er Hermine das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie waren so sehr in Hochzeitsvorbereitungen verstrickt, dass sie kaum Zeit füreinander hatten, selbst abends und nachts nicht, da er in seinem Zimmer schlief und Hermine für die Zeit der Hochzeitsvorbereitung in Ginnys altem Zimmer einquartiert war, die anderen wohnten ja schon gar nicht mehr daheim.

Bald stand der weiße Baldachin, der seit Bills Hochzeit bislang bei jeder Weasley-Hochzeit verwendet wurde.

„Es hat nicht zufällig einer von euch Hermine gesehen?“, fragte Ron seine Brüder.

George verneinte, aber Bill antwortete: „Versuch es mal an der Vorderseite des Hauses, vorhin war sie dort, um die Blumen zurechtzuschneiden.“

„Danke“, sagte Ron und machte sich auf den Weg, bevor Molly ihn nochmal zurückrufen konnte.

„Hermine!“, rief er erfreut, als er sie erblickte, und sie lächelte. Strähnen lockigen Haares fielen ihr ins verschwitzte Gesicht, im Sommer draußen zu arbeiten, war anstrengend, selbst mit Magie.

„Ron“, sagte sie, müde lächelnd, und wischte sich über die Stirn, nachdem sie das Messer, mit dem sie die Blumen geschnitten hatte, beiseite gelegt hatte. Er wusste gar nicht, dass sie sowas konnte, also Blumen zurechtschneiden. Er wüsste nie, wo er ansetzen müsste, woher er wissen sollte, was weg musste, und so weiter.

„Wollen wir einen Moment Pause machen?“, fragte er und fügte, als er ihr Werk betrachtete, hinzu: „Gut sieht das aus.“ Die Pflanzen sahen tatsächlich viel ordentlicher aus. Ob die Gäste den Fuchsbau so wiedererkannten?

„Danke“, sagte sie. „Ich muss noch in die Winkelgasse, Besorgungen erledigen. Das wollte ich jetzt machen, du kannst ja mitkommen.“

Es war wohl seine einzige Gelegenheit für ein bisschen gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit an diesem Tag, also stimmte Ron zu. Hätte er früher gewusst, was es bedeutete, zu heiraten… Aber am Samstag war ja alles vorbei.

Die Winkelgasse war erstaunlich leer, sodass sie ihre Besorgungen schnell erledigt hatten. Ron genoss die Zeit mit Hermine, auch wenn ihr der Kopf nicht wirklich nach Zweisamkeit stand, weil sie in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen gefangen war. Es war wie früher in Hogwarts mit den Prüfungen: Solange noch eine Prüfung anstand, konnte Hermine nicht entspannen, solange stand sie unter Strom. Es war, als wäre die Hochzeit eine letzte Prüfung, die es zu absolvieren galt.

„Wollen wir uns noch ins Eiscafé setzen?“, fragte er Hermine, aber sie verneinte.

„Es ist so viel zu tun, Ron, können wir das bitte nach der Hochzeit machen?“ Sie klang ungeduldig.

„Gut, wenn du meinst“, antwortete Ron enttäuscht. Zumindest ein bisschen gemeinsame Zeit, ein bisschen das Leben genießen?

Hermine wirkte genervt, und gestresst auch. „Hör mal, Ron, die Hochzeit ist schon am Samstag! Auch, wenn du es nicht siehst, stehen noch tausende von Dingen an, um die wir uns noch kümmern müssen. Wenn nicht jeder mit anpackt, wird das nichts, verstehst du?“

Nein, wollte er sagen, verstehe ich nicht, es steht doch schon alles. „Gut, Liebes“, sagte er, „ich bin froh, dass du dich da so engagierst.“

„Dass ich die ganze Arbeit mache, meintest du wohl!“

„Nun, was du machst, tust du von ganzem Herzen.“ Eigentlich hatte er das so gemeint, dass er ihre Arbeit wertschätzte und die Mühe, die sie sich mit allem machte, indem sie sich ganz hineinhängte.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass du nicht von ganzem Herzen dabei bist?!“

„Nein, will ich nicht! Nun reg dich doch mal ab, das hier ist keine Klausur, die du bestehen musst, Hermine. Nur, weil ich nicht jede Sekunde meiner Zeit–“

„Darum bleibt alles an mir hängen, wie immer. Toll, Ron, wirklich toll. Wahrscheinlich wird es genauso weitergehen, wenn wir mal Kinder haben. Ich werde die viele Arbeit haben und du wirst keinen Finger rühren.“ 

„Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt, Hermine.“, versuchte Ron entgegenzuhalten. Wie waren sie überhaupt jetzt auf dieses Thema gekommen?

Hermine schnaubte nur und drehte sich um. „Ich gehe jetzt zurück zum Fuchsbau und helfe Molly im Haus. Komm mit, wenn du willst. Dann kannst du zeigen, dass du arbeiten kannst, wenn es notwendig ist. In der Schule hast du es ja nicht getan.“

Ron folgte ihr, hilflos. Dass Hermine bei starkem Stress nicht sie selbst war, war ihm nichts Neues, dennoch erschütterte ihn der Streit. „Hermine“, sagte er, als er ihr nachlief, „ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich mit unseren Kindern nicht mit der ganzen Arbeit sitzen lassen werde. Aber kannst du nicht auch verstehen, dass ich nicht so stressresistent bin wie du, dass ich eher mal eine Pause brauche?“

„Wenn wir mal Kinder haben, Ron Weasley, wirst du auch nicht einfach Pause machen können, wann es dir beliebt. Du solltest es doch wissen, dass Kinder Arbeit machen, die man nicht einfach verschieben kann.“

Ja, sollte er wissen. Aber Hermine, das hat doch gar nichts damit zu tun!

„Doch, das hat es“, antwortete sie auf seine Gedanken, konnte es sein, dass er sie laut ausgesprochen hatte?

„Ach Hermine“, sagte er, „ich möchte mich mit dir jetzt nicht streiten. Ich komme jetzt mit und helfe bei den Vorbereitungen, können wir es damit nicht einfach genug sein lassen oder meinetwegen auch später besprechen?“ Er war müde von der Anstrengung, Ausnahmesituationen stressten ihn immer.

Auch in Hermine schien etwas zusammen zu fallen, als ob ihr die Kraft zum Streiten fehlte. „Ja“, sagte sie, „lass uns zurückgehen.“

Den restlichen Tag über sprachen sie nicht miteinander, gingen sich aus dem Weg und Ron hoffte, dass die Hochzeit schnell vorbei ging und der Alltag wieder bei ihnen einkehrte.

Erst abends traute er sich, Hermine anzusprechen.

„Weißt du“, sagte sie, diesmal so ruhig und sachlich, wie er sie kannte, „es verletzt mich schon, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass du unsere Hochzeit gar nicht so sehr willst wie ich.“

„Aber wie kommst du denn auf diesen Eindruck?“, fragte Ron. Hatte er nicht bereits häufig deutlich gemacht, wie glücklich es ihn machte, sie zu heiraten und eine Familie zu gründen?

„Wenn du bei den Vorbereitungen nur halbherzig mithilfst, wirkt es auf mich so.“, sagte sie. „Dann habe ich das Gefühl, es ist dir nicht recht.“ Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn ansah, wirkte auf einmal sehr unsicher, irgendwie bittend.

Mit Worten, fand Ron, konnte er nicht so gut umgehen und tat daher das, was er besser konnte: Er nahm Hermine in den Arm und hielt sie fest, tröstete sie.

„Glaub mir, ich will mit dir verheiratet sein. Ich will mit dir zusammen leben und mit dir eine Familie gründen. Es ist nur die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeit an sich, die ich anstrengend finde, verstehst du das?“

Hermine nickte an seiner Schulter und er musste sich Mühe geben, ihre Worte zu verstehen.

„Ja, tue ich. Aber Ron, die Hochzeit zeigt auch allen ganz deutlich, dass wir zusammen gehören. Ist das nicht schön?“

So hatte er es nie gesehen. Die Hochzeit als Signal an die Außenwelt? Ein Gedanke kam ihm.

„Hermine, könnte es sein, dass die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten dir deswegen so wichtig sind, weil sie nach außen hin das Signal setzen, dass du nun zur Familie gehörst? Es käme doch niemand auf die Idee, das zu bestreiten, du gehörst seit Jahren dazu, Hermine, bezweifle das nie!“

Die Worte hingen in der Luft und Ron merkte, dass Hermine ihn fest umarmte.

„Danke, Ron“, flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal schwierig bin. Du holst mich immer auf den Boden zurück.“

„Deswegen liebst du mich“, neckte er sie.

„Und wofür liebst du mich?“, fragte sie.

„Für deine Energie. Deine Intelligenz. Deinen Durchblick. Deine Zielstrebigkeit. Dass du bist, wie du bist.“

„Mit allen Schwierigkeiten?“

„Mit allen Schwierigkeiten.“  
…werden wir fertig, dachte Ron.


End file.
